Another Heatwave
by Sweet as a Unicorn
Summary: Her dreams terrify her. Persephone is looking for answers and it might not end up well. As her fears continue and nightmares get worse, something else is going on. A new team from S.H.I.E.L.D. is being constructed in Chicago. What will happen when the Team and Persephone cross paths? Will her dreams just turn out to be fake or are the doomed to play out? SYOC. CLOSED!
1. Prelude

In some cultures dreams are assumed to be a vision of the future. If that is true, my future is bleak.

I tend to wake up in a pitch black room tied to a simple wooden chair. I can see nothing, but feel my legs and arms tied tightly with splintering rope. My limbs go almost numb from the rope.

My eyes remain useless, though I know someone else is there with me. I hear their breathing; heavy, like they were enjoying this. Soon I hear footsteps, growing closer and closer. Their breathing, louder and louder. I soon feel their profound breathing on my bare neck. Too close. They soon speak…

"Hello, firefly."

The name they only call be by, firefly.

"Ready for some fun."

I always grow terrified by this point. Fun? What could they mean? I cannot see anything. Too dark. Panicked, I scream.

"NO!"

Soon I feel warm. Opening my eyes, which I had closed when screaming, I see fire. My body was burning. I continued to scream.

That is when I would wake up. The same dream, night after night. So real, it terrifies me. If the dreams are visions of the future, how can I change them?

* * *

**Pretty hard to come up with a prelude introducing my character. I feel so ashamed. Anyway, I don't expect you guys to be able to read much into the story with just that prelude. It is short and was written in first person, something I don't really like doing. The rest of the story should include longer chapters with deeper insight into characters and plotlines. I always will have the story strictly third-person perspective from now on.**

**My character will be one of seven main super-powered. Her name is Persephone. She will be 18 and living on her own.**

**Characters In The Group**

**-Persephone Lambert – 18 year-old female. Powers as of now are unknown. Currently living in the Canaryville neighborhood of Chicago by herself. She is quite independent and currently has a coffee addiction.**

**-Shen Li – 16 year-old male. Has the power of contaminant immunity. Currently living in the Chinatown of Chicago with his parents and two sisters, Li Li (10) and Yi-Min (4). He is a very prideful and protective older brother who doesn't know how to step down from a fight.**

**-Rosalia Amaro - 17 year-old female. Has the power of mirage inducement. Currently living in the Gold Coast Historic District of Chicago with her parents and younger sister, Avelina. She is a quick-witted, manipulative, and defensive girl, yet has a protective nature of those close to her. Created by ****_TheNightGirl_****.**

**-Ivory Walsh - 16 year-old female. Has the power of plant manipulation. Currently living in Chicago wherever she can find a place to rest her head. She is a run away after a pretty big incident in Tennessee. She has serious trust issues, in good cause too, and is more street smart than book smart. Created by** **_Headless Gummy Bear_****.**

**-Ethan Fischer - 18 year-old male. Has the power of teleportation and manipulation of time. Currently living in Lincoln Park of Chicago with his parents and older sister. He comes off as cold and mysterious as he is guy with some trust issues. He has high morals and holds people to them. He can be very protective and caring too, though the softer side of him usually goes unseen. Created by ****_GravityPush_****.**

**-Charles 'Charlie' Begley - 17 year-old male. Has the power of psychic healing and dense skin. Currently living Ontario with his uncle and other relatives. (He will make his way to Chicago, no worries.) He is a very systematic guy who looks for the best route to take for everything. If you delve deeper into his psyche, you will find a more complex personality. Created by ****_missfervent_****.**

**-Vivian Hei - 15 year-old female. Has the power of density manipulation. Currently living Peterson Park in the West Ridge neighborhood in Chicago with her parents and twin brother, Emerson. She has a tendency of being egotistical, grumpy, and easily irritated. She has been known to flare out in anger at people. Create by ****_MisterKwizzler_****.**


	2. Ivory Walsh, the Plant Whisperer

**I want to thank everyone whom submitted. I may actually use your character as a side character later in the story if they have not been used as main characters. For progression of storyline, I am looking at something like Heroes. Heroes as multiple miniature story lines that are focused on and later a large storyline that had been going on for the entire story that is later revealed. No, that does not mean I will be copying the Heroes plot.**

**Now on a side note. Which type of SYOC should I do next? One that focuses in on family? One that focuses on romance? Or one that focuses on adventure?**

**Ideas for a family SYOC...**

**FI.1: Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja, will also include romance.**

**FI.2: Cardcapter Sakura.**

**Ideas for a romance SYOC...**

**RI.1: My Candy Love.**

**RI.2: Princess Debut.**

**RI.3: Pocket Academy.**

**RI.4: Shall We Date?: Heian Love**

**Ideas for an adventure SYOC...**

**AI.1: Percy Jackson.**

**AI.2: X-Men.**

**AI.3: Alice in Wonderland.**

**AI.4: Hunger Games.**

**Just tell what you would like to see. All stories will contain OCs. Now, shall the story begin?**

* * *

The digital age is the heaven and hell of today. Bringing us closer together, allowing us to share our thoughts and feelings, making us noticed; just some of the brilliant ways that technology has become a gift. Yet the curse that technology was something Ivory surely knew about.

Her face slathered across Facebook, MeetMe, Youtube, and every other social network, well-used site out there. The face of an angry and terrified 13-year old girl.

That was three years ago, yet she still has problems forgetting the pain she was given. It still haunted her.

Sitting in a damp alley way, she waited for the next client. With her baggy wadded up in her fist, she spotted who she taught was just another buyer.

"What you in the market for, Bud?" she asked.

"Bud", a grown man, stood taller than the young teenager. His crew-cut blonde hair made him look like someone who would never step into Ivory's alley. Behind his glasses, inquistive eyes scanned the surroundings. He did not look cheerful, but he didn't look like he was hurting either.

"What you got?" he asked.

Ivory was suspicious about new people, not liking to actually talk to them. But in her line of work, she needed to get over it. A new costumer was always welcomed, especially if they turned into a repeat. She held up a bag with clippings and seeds ranging from weed to coffee beans.

"You sell weed clippings? Not much there to make money," the man pointed out.

Ivory started to become weirded out by the man's behavior. He didn't seem to know what she did...

"Who exactly are you?" she asked.

The man rose an eyebrow and pulled out what looked like a badge. Ivory didn't have to take the hint, knowing he had to have worked for some sort of agency. She didn't stick around and began to run.

In her freaked out stage, she ran the longer way around, trying to find the main road to blend in with the tourists. The man ended up taking the shorter route and cut her off however.

"Look, I am not a cop," he said.

Ivory didn't believe him and dropped a coffee seed from her bag. The seed was absorbed into the earth and a plant soon sprouted in its place. The stem grew and grew, soon aiming itself at the man. It wrapped tightly around his legs, dropping him to the ground and pinning him motionless.

Ivory walked carefully over to the man and took the badge from his hand. Inside was a gold shield with the letters S-H-I-E-L-D across it. Below the shield was a picture badge stating his name.

"Jasper Sitwell," Ivory quietly read aloud.

"Yes, Agent Jasper Sitwell," confirmed the man. "I work for the agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. It worked with the Avengers during the attack on New York. I am here to make you an offer."

Ivory paused.

"What?"

* * *

**So there is one of seven characters. Next up is the youngest of the main characters, Vivian.**

**Ivory was submitted to me by the wonderfully kind, Headless Gummy Bear. Thank you very much for letting me use her.**

**Jasper Sitwell is an original character from Marvel's Avengers, the comics. I will base most agents off of the comic references instead of the movie, as is why this has turned into a crossover of the movie and comics. Heroes and villains will remain the same as in the movie, as will the events that occurred.  
**

**For future reference, if you see something O.O.C. about your submission, please PM me. I will gladly see what I can do.**

**Be sure to be on the look out for your character, as if they are not the main cast, they will probably be part of the side cast here on.**


	3. Vivian Hei, Dense on the Subject

**So go to my profile to vote on which SYOC I should do next. Here are the results so far...**

**-1st Place: Alice in Wonderland with 3 votes!**

**-2nd Place: Pocket Academy with 2 votes!**

**-3rd Place: X-Men with 1 vote!**

**-3rd Place: Hunger Games with 1 vote!**

**Be sure to cast your votes! Polls will be closed and no votes will be counted after the 8th chapter (7th real chapter, minus prelude). I will start up the new story then. I will keep you up to date on the results. By the way, adding a new category to the romance section... Cute Knight! It will include adventure too.**

**Poll is now allowing multiple selection, up to two selections.**

**I would like to point out that I made a mistake in the first chapter under the character list. Ivory is from Tennessee, not Texas. Beware, I do misread words a lot. Just politely point out what I missed and I will see what I can do to fix it. I have fixed the chapter.**

**This chapter will focus on Vivian...**

* * *

Boundaries... Borders... Walls... Fences... Restrictions... All synonyms; all words Vivian did not like. To set her self to boundaries would be to limit her, something Vivian refused to do. She could not understand people who pushed their limits on to other people.

Take for instance the scene she was watching at a cafe. A really young couple making a scene, well really the girl. She had to be no younger than Vivian; she really did look early teens. The girl was shouting at the boy who appeared to be mid-teens. The boy withdrew into himself as the girl screamed.

"You never respect my boundaries! You have no respect for me as a person!" she continuously shouted, over and over and over and over.

How repeatitive... Vivian growled at the yelling, finding the shrill of the girl's voice one of the most annoying sounds she had heard... that day.

One can respect another, while still pushing said person's "boundaries". This is what Vivian truly believed and even practiced. She felt that if she were focusing on pushing said boundaries, she had to have at least some respect for the person to care about them and overstepping boundaries. She didn't understand how that confused people.

The scene continued as Vivian sipped on her peppermint tea. She grew tired of it and needed it to stop, for the sake of her sanity. She didn't like teenage boys, but it still didn't give someone the right to continuously yell.

Vivian stood up and walked past the scene. While gathering a glare from the girl, she smirked. Soon the girl stopped sneering at Vivian once she realized she couldn't move her legs, particularly her feet.

"What is wrong with my shoes? They are soon heavy!" the girl scream in a confused tone.

Vivian just chuckled. She knew what was going on, as everyone else panicked. The shoes didn't gain any weight, but instead their density increase. Thus causing them to be harder for her move them.

The girl, panic stricken, started to flail. As Vivian started to walk away, the original density of the shoes returned, causing the girl to fall from the flailing.

As Vivian was about to return to her seat, a hand appeared on her shoulder. She turned around to see an older lady.

She had long black hair that was sent to her shoulder blades in waves. Her face was rounded, yet had sharpness in her cheek bones. The lady's brown eyes narrowed in on Vivian.

"Gorgeous," thought Vivian.

Hiding her blushing cheeks, Vivian shook her head, thus messing up her already messy shaggy, black hair.

"What?" Vivian asked rudely.

"What you did back there..." started the lady.

Vivian shrugged. All that ran through her head was... Play it off, play it off.

"I don't know what you are talking about-" started Vivian, though lady didn't let her finish.

"Don't lie. I know powers when I see them," she interrupted. She fidgeted with something in her pocket, which ended up being what looked like a slightly larger police badge.

She opened the folded badge to reveal S.H.I.E.L.D. and a photo ID. Jessica Drew...

"Remember the events in New York?" asked the agent.

Vivian nodded. Those who didn't know of the attack on New York were living in the center of world for the past few years.

"Well..." started the agent.

* * *

**Cut-off and end chapter here. BOOM! I don't think I should have to explain what Jessica was going to say, as it would pretty much be the exact wording of Sitwell last chapter.**

**Vivian was submitted to me by the creative MisterKwizzler. Thank you very much for letting me use her.**

**Jessica Drew, previously know to the world as Spider-Woman, is an original character of Marvel. As stuck to comic-consistency, Jessica is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I hope to use her as a one-sided love interest for a couple OC's (two at most), as well as a mentor.**

**I would like to ask, though it hasn't happened yet, if you submitted a character and changed your penname, tell me. I search through the PM's/OC forms via the penname. If that goes changing, I have harder time finding the OC. I don't want to go telling you to not change anything. I mean, I am a teenage girl, I understand the need to change, even daily. Thanks in advance.**


	4. Shen Li, Poison Controlled Milk

**Boom! Third real chapter! This one will feature my own character, Shen Li.**

**Results so far...**

**-1st Place: Alice in Wonderland with 5 votes!**

**-2nd Place: Pocket Academy with 3 votes!**

**-3rd Place: X-Men with 1 vote!**

**-3rd Place: Hunger Games with 1 vote!**

**-3rd Place: Percy Jackson with 1 vote!**

**Anyway, think of doing the top two stories actually, so I would be doing "Alice in Wonderland" and "Pocket Academy". Any questions of the stories, review them!**

**There is a total of 9 unique voters, some voting twice (two different selections).**

**As for other things I would like you to review, check below the chapter and I will give you guys a beautiful list of questions.**

**CAUTION! This chapter is mainly focused around racism and bullying caused by it. It can be very emotional for some, so read at own risk. It might help to read slowly if racism gets to you badly, as to not over stimulate yourself.**

* * *

Bullying is a constant worry of public schools. Fights occurring, children running away and dropping out, and the occasional suicide, all in result to bullying. Shen was no stranger to the word.

It started in 3rd grade when he discovered many racial slurs with help from his classmates. Being of Chinese decent while surrounded by closed-minded ghettoites, he learned many, many different words.  
A.B.C.,Bamboo Coon, Chinee, Chork, Chop Stick, and the most saddening of Shen's nicknames, Chink.

The horrible reality of it was, he needed to learn to get over it. There were worse things the kids could have done that he would encounter later in his lifes. Slurs words were just that, words. They didn't make Shen who he was, he did that himself. So he kept his eyes up and walked past those words.

It wasn't until high school that he hit major problems.

In the cafeteria, Shen sat with his two friends. Also bullied based on appearances, the three seemed to share a connection.

There was Alice, a mixed-girl, born to a black dad and white mom. She was known by the other kids as Half-Bake and Graham Cracker. She and Shen had been friends since elementary school. Alice didn't know it, but Shen had a huge crush on her when they were younger; though that disappeared, they still remained close.

The other was Ducky, a nerdy white kid who never seemed to fit in anywhere. Shen and Alice accepted him into their group the first day of high school. Ducky's real name was Donald, but has a problem with his speech, similar to a famous duck. Soon the nickname, Ducky, took over. He gladly accepted it, not wanting it to be damaging like the creators of the nickname thought it would be.

The table was small, having Alice, Ducky, and Shen evenly spread out around the circle.

"What do you think about the math test?" asked Alice.

"It was really easy," replied Ducky.

Alice and Shen scoffed.

"Maybe for someone with an IQ of 162," added Shen.

As the group continued on, laughing at Ducky's intelligence, including Ducky, someone came up to the table. Behind Alice stood three of the most popular girls in the school.

Janice, Emily, and Megan, also known as the JEM Trio. Janice sat at the top of pyramid, with Emily and Megan as the legs. Think of their group as chest. Janice would be the queen, able to do really anything and get away with it. Emily and Megan would be the pawns, following orders of the Queen, having no brain themselves.

"Hey, Alice," greeted Janice with a fake smile.

The two pawns stood on either side of her, also having fake smiles across their faces. Alice, completely confused, just sat there as Janice leaned in for a hug. While Ducky sat staring at the three girls, Shen noticed Janice slipping something into Alice's milk.

Before he could say something about the incident, Janice stood back up and waved.

"I'll see you later," she said before disappearing with her lackeys.

Alice turned back around, a confused expression still on her face. She shook her head and went to sip her milk. Shen heard snickering from behind him, which he assumed was from the JEM Trio. Before the milk hit Alice's lips, Shen snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" objected Alice.

Shen gestured her to silence. He soon after drank the milk and gave her his.

"Janice and the twits put something in it," he said.

Alice nodded, now knowing what he meant, as did Ducky. Both his friends knew of Shen's powers, yet didn't make anything of it. He was still Shen, the Shen they adored.

Shen felt a tingle in his stomach, though it soon went away. Probably some pill-laxative or something, knowing Janice. Though with Shen's enhanced immune system, he could handle even arsenic, let alone a simple laxative.

The chuckling soon stopped, giving Shen the image of an upset JEM.

Before he could turn around and glare at the girls, the principle came over the loud speaker.

"Would Shen Li please come to the main office," the intercom called out.

With some Ooh's and Aah's, Shen stood up and walked out the cafeteria. The main office was close, thus not a long trip. Upon stepping into the office, Shen almost ran into two rather different characters.

The first was a beautiful blonde woman wearing a white dress suit. Standing beside her was the second, an intimidating Chinese man wearing a black suit. They looked like Yin and Yang standing beside each other.

"Shen Li?" asked the lady.

Behind the two, the office ladies shrunk into their seats. It was obvious they had a great deal of intimidation from these two.

"I am Agent Sharon Carter," introduced the lady. "And this is Agent Jimmy Woo. We are from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Shen remembered hearing S.H.I.E.L.D. from online sources claiming conspiracy. S.H.I.E.L.D. had something to do with the Avengers and New York.

"We need to talk to you about something," said Agent Woo, straight to the point.

* * *

**Done for now. I may give you the next chapter later today, if not tomorrow. It will feature Ethan Fischer. The chapter after that (5th chapter in real) will be Rosalia Amaro, followed by Charles Begley, and finished off with Persephone.**

**Shen Li was brought to you by the beautiful, artistic, insanely awesome, and epically amazing Sweet as a Unicorn! Mwah! But seriously, looking back at the character list, I made one of his younger sister's full name Li Li Li. Wow, I wasn't thinking. But I think I will keep it there for comedic effect.**

**Sharon Carter and Jimmy Woo are both owned by Marvel. They won't be seen much, except Jimmy Woo as a mentor for Shen here and there.**

**Questions I have for everyone!**

**1: Which is your favourite main character so far? Ivory, Vivian, or Shen.**

**2: Do you want to see more of Alice and Ducky?**

**3: Would you submit a character for Alice in Wonderland?**

**4: Would you submit a character for Pocket Academy?**

**5: Do you think I should do a side chapter for Halloween on Halloween?**

**6: What would you think if I stopped the poll early and gave you two new SYOC stories here soon?**


	5. Ethan Fischer, Little Mister Blunt

**So here is the schedule...**

**Monday, 7th October 2013**

**-Submissions open for Wonderless Challenges, an Alice in Wonderland fanfic.**

**-Chapter 4 Another Heatwave published, featuring Ethan Fischer.**

**-Wonderless Challenges, an Alice in Wonderland fanfic, published.**

**Tuesday, 8th October 2013**

**-Chapter 5 Another Heatwave published, featuring Rosalia Amaro.**

**Wednesday, 9th October 2013**

**-Chapter 6 Another Heatwave published, featuring Charles Begley.**

**Thursday, 10th October 2013**

**-Submissions close for Wonderless Challenges at 12 pm noon MT.**

**-Submission count up and cycle through to get the good ones.**

**Friday, 11th October 2013**

**-Chapter 7 Another Heatwave published, featuring Persephone Lambert.**

**-Chapter 1 Wonderless Challenges published, featuring one of main characters and accepted list.**

**-Academics and Romance, a Pocket Academy fanfic, published.**

**-Submissions for Academics and Romance, a Pocket Academy fanfic, open.**

**Saturday, 12th October 2013**

**-Unsure. May update, may not.**

**There is the schedule for this week. I got it planned out, but man Friday is going to be a bitch!**

**I stopped the poll early to give you guys more stories to get interested in.**

**I would like to thank all of you who has reviewed within the previous chapters. I do not expect you to review every chapter, as I don't even do that. But I am always happy, and motivated, when I read new reviews. Especially when said reviews have compliments, though they don't all have to be rich in compliments. When I am happy and motivated, I tend to update more often.**

**This chapter of Another Heatwave features Ethan Fischer.**

* * *

The city of Chicago is one rich in culture and history. It contains everyone from the Natives and American-borns to the immigrants hoping for a new, greater life for them and their family. The beauty of this scene had yet to hit where Ethan stood.

The down-trotted area filled with the filth of the city. Ethan didn't know why he came here. He lived in the historical Lincoln Park, a cultural district in Chicago. Yet he still walked to the ghetto areas of the city, probably to watch how people react towards each other.

Ethan was a pestimest. He didn't think highly of people, expecting them to act like animals only interested in themselves and no one else. This idea probably added to his uneasiness on trusting people.

As he flicked his Zippo lighter, he glared at those arround him. A lady scrounging out of a garbage can, a group of thugs whistling at prostitutes who passed, a child asleep in an alley nearby. A disgusting scene. He didn't blame everyone who suffered for their suffering. He knew it wasn't always their fault; yet he couldn't help but wonder how they ended up in that situation.

How did that woman end up searching through that garbage for her next meal? Did she end up on the street because she lost her job? Ethan had seen it before. Or could she have gone bankrupt because of reckless spending and credit card debt, like Ethan had seen more often than not? And how about the girls walking around, dressed like whores? Were they forced into the profession? If so, they have ways of getting out. It would be hard and most likely end up with them having to fight to be free, but there were ways of getting out. Yet Ethan couldn't help but think those girls were just tramps wanting to get attention, so they wore mini skirts with their nasty thongs sticking out and tube tops with clear platform heels.

Lastly, the child... Ethan had trouble with this scene. He couldn't seem to judge the child, but the people who left the child there. It is never a child's fault, as they are innocent. Thoughts rushed through Ethan's mind... The parent's must have been horrible, or at least the care givers. Did the child run away from an abusive household? Did the caregivers kick the child out? The thoughts made Ethan irritated, causing him to flick the lighter in his hand on and on repeatively.

"A pathetic excuse for a high society country," thought Ethan.

He figured he only came down to such a sorry sight to judge. A horrible idea, that is true, but he felt slightly better after getting his judgements out.

With a sigh, Ethan put the lighter back into his pocket and went to leave. Today's judgements were through. He had had enough of it. Until tomorrow, he thought.

Yet as he turned to walk back to the bus stop, he almost ran into a rather stunning women. Her height, just a little shorter than his, allowed her narrow blue eyes to stare him down. Her wavy blonde hair hung off the shoulders of her black and white pinstripe suit.

Without an even simple "excuse me", Ethan went to push past her. This lady however remained firm and grabbed ahold of Ethan's arm. Before he could object, she flipped out a badge, reading "S.H.I.E.L.D.".

Ethan didn't believe in S.H.I.E.L.D., merely believing it to be a made up organization by paranoid freaks to blame the government of conspirecy. This badge made no difference to him. He pulled back his arm and continued on his way.

"Freak," he muttered under his breath.

It would've slipped his mind as soon as he stepped on the bus. That is, if another hand didn't grab his arm.

"What is it with you guys and grabbing my arms?!" snapped Ethan.

Whipping around, he was ready to confront the lady again. Yet this time, instead of the blonde lady, was a much heavtier lady. Her stubby hand held on tightly to Ethan's arm.

"Look, we need to talk to you," the fatter lady said, while the blonde lady appeared behind her.

"I think not, Walrus," he said.

Suddenly, he vanished. Poofing away and out of the lady's grasp. He soon reappeared in a nearby alley way, though remaining out of sight of the main road.

"Man, I need to stop doing that so often," he said, gasping.

He leaned against a wall and slid down to a sitting position. He had teleported, and being it wasn't the first time that day, he was wiped out. He had teleported from Lincoln Park down to the trashy area. He was planning on riding the bus home, as he didn't want to over stimulate himself. Though, we all saw how that worked out...

"Thought you could get away from us?"

That damn voice, Ethan thought.

It was the blonde lady as she jumped in front of him.

"What the hell-" Ethan started.

He was too tired to stand and react. Teleporting around the city multiple times equals not a good idea, he noted.

"Look!" snapped the bigger lady, appearing beside her friend. "We need to talk."

"I don't need to do anything," replied Ethan, keeping his expression straight.

He wasn't about to show in his face how tired he was.

"Especially to a fake organization," he added.

The bigger lady grimaced at Ethan. Suddenly, he larger physique started to shrink, leaving her model thin. Ethan, surprised by the transformation, remained speechless. She wasn't normal. She was... like him... a super!

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is not fake," the now-model retorted. She turned to her blonde friend. "Does it really have to be him?"

The blonde nodded.

"Fury choose this teens and he is one of them," she said, soon turning back to Ethan. "I am Mockingbird and this is Big Bertha, though she isn't so big anymore."

Big Bertha huffed.

"Will you listen to us now, Ethan?" asked Mockingbird.

* * *

**Ethan Fischer was created by GravityPush, someone I am incredibly grateful for allowing me to use their character. Thank you for allowing me to use your character.**

**Mockingbird and Big Bertha were created by Marvel. Mockingbird originally works with S.H.I.E.L.D. as cannon, yet Big Bertha does not. I have changed it around temporarly. They will not make big roles in this series, however, so it doesn't really effect much of anything.**

**I want to give you guys some history of me real quick. As this takes place around my hometown, I thought I would mention this. I was born in Joliet, Illinois, a town just south of Chicago. I lived in Manhattan for the first sixth months of my life. I have moved across the country for most of my life, from Ohio to Hawaii and everything in between. Yet after that has been said, I still hold Illinois close to my heart and visit whenever I can. I find the history of the state interesting and love it.**

**Now for those interested in sending me their OC's. I have a special little code for you. If you submit a character for Wonderless Challenges, doesn't matter if you submitted a character for this story or if they were accepted or not, I will let you help influence the challenges. The challenges of the story are a big deal, discussing fears and the challenges we face everyday, though with a large twist. Yet to participate, you must use the code below. I may also have a speciel prize for you, though that is still up in the air. Take note, this code only works for Alice in Wonderland submissions. Put the code under "Other" on the form. Form found on my profile, while rules are in the story. Read story first.**

**Code: _J3ST3RCH3SHIR3_**


	6. Rosalia Amaro, Just a Mirage

**First, right off the bat... "I am going to assume he is straight seeing how it is a kid's show." I read this quote from a fellow fanfic writing and went all ape-shit. I am straight, yet I don't see the problem with a kid's show having bisexuals, homosexuals, or asexuals. To assume someone's sexuality that way seems very close minded. Sorry, but I needed to get that out.**

**I have recieved six characters so far, that have followed instructions. More females than males, but what do you suspect for Alice in Wonderland fans? Be sure to follow the instructions. And remember, the submissions close on Thursday at 12 pm noon mountain time. More information previous chapter. Up to two submissions per user and split them up into two different forms. No putting two characters in one form. It is hard to follow.**

**Last chapter was incredibly hard for me, but I pressed it out. I don't understand why harsher characters are harder to write. I feel like I can relate to them, yet they are seriously hard. This chapter was hard too. But I shall keep to my schedule.**

**Thank god I only have one class a day for an hour. The homework is minimal, only having to attend class and having a project like every two to three weeks. I should be able to stick to my schedule. I would hate to let you guys down after I decided on the schedule myself.**

**This chapter is about Rosalia...**

* * *

Acting is something Rosalia did often. Off the stage, out from under the lights, she knew how easy it was to to deceive someone with an acted out emotion. How simple it was to throw them through a loop with a falsified smile or a few crocodile tears. How simple it was to make them realistic.

The principle's office, a place Rosalia was familiar with. Not that she often got herself into trouble, more like she was there are a "victim".

"So Richie threw a soda at you?" asked the principle.

Across his desk, in a large chair, sat a crying Rosalia. Her tears fell in such a precise manner that they couldn't help but look real. Yet in her head, she remained calm.

"I don't know why," she cried.

"Except maybe he was pissed off from me calling him a nipple-dick douche," she continued in her thoughts.

What really happened? Richard, or Richie as he so likes to be called, was picking on one of Rosalia's friends, Jessica. He kept calling her ugly, saying no guy would ever "screw that". Rosalia, being her truly lovely self, walked up and whispered, so only Jessica and Richie could hear, to Richie, calling him a nipple-dick douche. Rosalia went to walk away with Jessica, though Richie didn't know how to let things go. He threw a soda he had on hand, striking Rosalia in the back. A teacher say this and took Rosalia's side, following for her act as a victim.

Now she was in the principle's office giving her statement. She had become good friends with the principle, being called a teacher's pet. It was always better to be a teacher's pet than on a teacher's "worst" list, Rosalia always figured. It also helped get her out of trouble that her temper seemed to cause.

Upon finishing her statement, Rosalia went to leave the school. The incident happened during last period and school had gotten out a couple minutes before she had finished talking to the principle. She was actually sort of happy. She got to put that bastard Richie in his place and got to skip class. She was proud of herself.

As she stepped out the building, her pride vanished. There he was, Richie. He seemed to be waiting, in anger, for someone. Around him were a couple of his mindless lackeys. His face turned red when he noticed her. Rosalia could have sworn she say fumes coming from his ears.

"You!" he shouted.

He and his buds rushed her before she could withdraw back into the school. He pinned her arms to her sides against a nearby wall. His friends pressed in around them, making her unable to even escape. If she were able to press free of Richie, they could easily grab her.

"I got suspended for a week because of your fake-ass tears!" Richie spat in her face.

Rosalia kept a glare on her face. She wasn't afraid, just incredibly irritated.

"Let go of me, you dumbass," she said coldly.

Richie's grip tightened.

"You are going to pay!" he snapped.

He quickly let go of her right arm, ready to punch her with his now free hand.

"Wrong move, Smart-one," Rosalia said with a smirk.

Her one sky blue eyes turned lighter and lighter to an icy shade. Richie, confused, froze in mid-punch. Soon her face started to become even more distorted. Her nose grew long and crooked; a wart appeared at the very end. Her once perfectly white teeth become yellow and misshapen. Her skin faded into a pasty green with darker patched under her eyes. Her hair turned stringy and orange.

"Ah!" screamed Richie.

He quickly released the girl and tumbled backwards. His friends watched him in wonder as he ran away. While Richie saw a terrifying witch, everyone else say a brighter eyed Rosalia. Confused, though remaining loyal, they followed their leader, leaving Rosalia chuckling by herself.

Her eyes soon faded back to their original state, only with a few flicks of crystal-light colour remaining. She brushed herself off and continued on her way home.

While walking, her phone vibrated. It was a text message from her younger sister, Avelina.

_There are some weird guys asking to talk to you. They have badges. Get home quickly._

Wondering what was happening, Rosalia reread the message. Could she have gotten caught in her deceptive ways. If that was true, she would be in major trouble; though Avelina probably would have mentioned that instead of telling her to rush home. Rosalia shrugged it off. Readying herself for what might come next, she deciding to go home.

* * *

**Boom! No agents introduced. This chapter was really hard for me and I feel like that was obvious. **

**Take note, Rosalia is not a complete bitch all the time. She is just defensive and puts on a mask, per say, to defend against attacks that might set her off emotionally.**

**Rosalia Amaro was created by the lovely TheNightGirl. Thank you for allowing me to use her.**

**I will have Richie appear in later chapters as a small rival of sorts. He is not a good guy to say the least.**

**I don't know what to add her other than we will meet Charlie next chapter. Thank you and have a nice day. Oh wait... I wanted to explain Pocket Academy.**

**Pocket Academy is similar to a school simulation, though mixed in with a school maker. You create a school that grows over many years, all while focusing on your students and their education. At the start of the game, you create the school's name, the starting map, and create a student. You can follow the student you created, along with other pre-made students, as they interact with each other, try to get good grades, and handle clubs. Their are teachers, principles, contests, and so much more. "Tailor your personal academy as you see fit, erecting classrooms, making clubs - even deciding this week's hot couple! ... Sponsor athletic meets, art shows, and other events to attract as many students as you can and elevate your school's prestige!" The story will follow a couple of students at Sunny High (generic name for the school) as they go through their three years of high school. It will feature cannon characters, teachers, and events.**


	7. Charlie Begley, Kidnapping Healers

I am so sorry no update yesterday, but look on the bright side. While I update this, I can give you a little sneak peak at the acceptance list of the Alice in Wonderland story.

Cast list so far...

1.) Aspen - 13. Female.

2.) Lucy - 16. Female.

3.) Zander - 15. Male.

4.) Eddy - 16. Male.

I will have a full list in tomorrow's (Friday's) updates. I will update this story, Wonderless Challenges, and publish Sunny High, a Pocket Academy story. For the Wonderless Challenges, I will at least update with a list.

Also, have a youtube account, link to be found on my profile. I put up the first of soon to be many openings for this series. Once I start introducing characters, I will add them and make new openers. The youtube channel is Candy Sweet, as youtube sucks now and won't allow me to create a username, Sweet As A Unicorn. So I had to make up a name.

This chapter is about Charlie. Not much to it, as I was confused at what direction to go at. I felt like the previous chapters, one through five, have been repeatitive in set up. They use their powers then get confronted by agent(s). Yet I felt the need to break the cycle, so...

* * *

The two men in dark suits sat in Charlie's living room. As they refused to even answer his questions, he left the room. Now they were chatting it up with his uncle.

Order, something that should always be maintained. Yet with the entrance of these random men, order was thrown out the window. How can one maintain something as complicated as a systematic chain that he was used to when he couldn't even talk to the men? Those men... He didn't trust them. Why they refused to talk to him when it so happened they claimed to be there because of him?

Charlie watched by the kitchen door, staring at the back of their heads. He could tell by the way they held themselves, they didn't seem super trustworthy. They were obviously hiding something, yet Uncle Ed was oblivious to it all.

"Charlie, come here," called out Uncle Ed, waving for the teenage boy to come in.

Charlie, arms crossed defensively, slowly walked over. Sitting beside his uncle on one of the two couches, Charlie made sure to maintain eye contact with the men. He wasn't about to throw them agitated words and cause conflict, yet he wasn't going to just stand down. Must maintain some order... Charlie's thoughts.

"These men here need you to go with them," said Ed.

Charlie grew confused at his uncle's words. Breaking the eye contact, Charlie looked over at his uncle. Though Ed remained sitting beside him, the poor man seemed distant from Charlie. His pupils were dilated.

"Your uncle is in a trace, boy," said Man #1.

Charlie looked over at the men, glaring this time. His uncle, his UNCLE, under a trace? Charlie took offense to that. Yet before the boy could do anything, he soon started to feel numb. The second man's eyes, those he was staring at, started to turn dark purple. Charlie lost all sensation in his body while staring into those eyes, yet he could not seem to pull away. Soon his vision started to go fuzzy and finally his consciousness went all together.

"He is out," stated Man #1.

Man #2 nodded and swung Charlie's limp body over his shoulder. The first man called someone on a phone. After a quick conversation went over, the first man looked over at the second.

"We have instructions to take him back to Chicago," said the first.

The second man nodded and the two walked out the door.

* * *

Holy *beep*, weren't expecting that were you? Anyway... review. Any questions, pm me. See you tomorrow. I am changing tomorrow's chapter from Persephone to something else; though you have to read tomorrow to find out what the chapter will be about. Have a good night and a good day tomorrow at whatever you do, whether it be school, work, or lounging.

Charlie was submitted to me by the descriptive missfervent. Thank you for letting me use him.

The two agents have no true identity yet, though were made by me. Are they good or bad or just doing their job? You'll find out...


	8. Update

Well, I am just a day behind and I dislike it. I had to get ready for work for tomorrow. I sell wind chimes and jewelry. I have to work from 7 am to 2 pm, though I have to wake up at 5 to set up, so really a 5 to 2 work schedule. Because it is almost midnight, I just decided to update with a list of exact cast for Wonderless Challenges...

-Asphen ... Sweet as a Unicorn  
-Zander ... Sweet as a Unicorn  
-Eddy ... POIUYTR  
-Lucy ... POIUYTR  
-Ivan ... MisterKwizzler  
-Winnie ... The Jesteress  
-Adam ... RockAngel2642  
-Ellie ... Miss Amelia Young

Sunny High will be published tomorrow, along with hopefully chapter 7 of Another Heatwave and first chapter of Wonderless Challenges.


	9. Wake Up! You're in a Metal Room!

**No work today. I decided not to sit out in 20 degree weather and make no money, so nope. Instead I decided to update you guys. If you didn't read the last chapter, seeing how I updated at like 11:29 at night, I gave you guys the accepted OC's for Wonderless Challenges. Thank you for reading if you did and it is okay if you didn't.**

**This chapter, the group meets up for the first time. Still no sign of Persephone, though I have now planned the next chapter for her.**

**On a completely separate note, anyone else have problems confusing meet and meat when spelling? I seem to have that issue a lot right now.**

**Anyway, this chapter is to show Shen, Ivory, Charlie, Vivian, Ethan, and Rosalia...**

* * *

Upon opening his eyes, Charlie discovered he was in a new environment. Nothing like his previous surroundings, his uncle's comfy home, he was now in a harsh room. The walls literally made of metal, giving a cold aura to the room; no windows and one door, Charlie felt trapped.

He stood up from sitting in a metal chair. Allowing him to get a better look at his situation, he discovered he wasn't alone. Along in the room with him were five others, all sitting on similar metal chairs.

The next to wake up was a girl with redish-brown hair. She slowly opened her blue eyes and almost shouted when she noticed where she was. The girl sort of withdrew into her chair, not making any more sounds. Charlie figured it to be a safety mechanism, something she does to keep herself safe.

"What is this?!"

The shout hit Charlie in surprise. While he was busy watching the quiet girl, another one woke up. Her shaggy black hair was particularly messy, hanging in the way of her face as her harsh eyes scanning the room.

"Where are we?" asked the girl.

She seemed to be directing her frustration towards Charlie. Why, he didn't know. He himself started to become uncomfortable around this girl.

"Shut up, would you."

Not much of a question, more of a command... It came from a boy who had just woken up. He was also standing, though seemed to have a bit more in a demanding attitude with him. His arms laid cross against his chest as he put most of his weight on his right leg. His uncaring expression made the entire room standing on end. He seemed like he was asking for people to hate him so he had something to comment about.

"What's your problem?" sneered the dark-haired girl.

Just what the doctor ordered, thought Charlie; rolling his eyes at his sarcastic thoughts.

"Your shrilling waking me after being unconscious for who knows how long," stated the boy. "You sound like a banshee on crack mixed with being hoarse."

The girl's fists tightened. She would have punched the guy if the last boy in the room hadn't woken up and stood between them.

"Clashing personalities, I can see," said the boy.

He was obviously Asian, though Charlie was having a hard time figuring out what. He felt ignorant not knowing.

"Look, how about we all calm down," said the Asian boy.

The loud-mouthed guy rolled his eyes and fell back into his seat. The way he sat even had a "I-don't-give-a-shit" air. The girl huffed and stared at her knew target, the Asian boy who was just trying to stop a fight.

"Stay out of my way," she snapped, turning her back on him before he could react.

He sighed and moved to an empty wall as to lean on it. While Charlie was distracted with the fighting, the last person in the room woke up. She was now rubbing her temples as if the numb a headache.

"Good to see you are all awake."

The voice came from no one in the room, but instead an intercom speaker hanging from the low ceiling. It startled everyone in the room.

"What the hell?" questioned the dark-haired girl.

"Before any questions, let me introduce myself," said the voice. "I am Nick Fury."

Charlie questioned the reliability of a disembodied voice.

"I am the one in charge here at S.H.I.E.L.D. I am currently not on the base at the moment, so we had to keep you in the room for your own safety. I will be there within a couple of hours," said Fury.

With a click, the voice disappeared. Charlie figured the microphone and speaker's connection was severed, probably deliberately by Fury. Though he seemed to have figured out that Fury wasn't there anymore, the dark-haired girl wasn't to convinced.

"What the hell, Fury?! Fury?!" she shouted at the ceiling.

"Shut up, he is gone," said the uncaring fellow.

The girl glared at him and he just glared back. Charlie figured this was the worst situation he could ever be in. Stuck in a small metal room with these people. He still had no clue what happened. What happened to Uncle Ed? Why he was unconscious? How? Who had taken him? The others seemed to have a bit better understanding of the situation. Though they may not know everything, they still seemed to know more than him. He sat back in his seat and sighed. Closing his eyes, he decided to just relax while he still could.

* * *

**There you go. Short update, I am going to have Persephone next chapter, along with Fury and the other submissions.**

**Sunny High, the Pocket Academy fanfic, has been published. Give me the codeword $UNNY$!D3H!GH at the end of the form and you get a higher chance of you OC being accepted.**


	10. Powers Stopped! In My Bedroom!

**Countdown to Halloween... 18 days!**

**I will give you guys a series of shorts on Halloween, all filling one chapter. I have already started them. I have also decided to start Wonderless Challenges fully on Halloween. I may do an introductory chapter on Hallows Eve, though not entirely sure. Anyone, on the shorts... They will be multiple 'What If?' scenarios set in AU's.**

**This chapter is hoped to be the longest yet, as I am trying to split it into two parts. Only submissions will be shown in this chapter, as I am not like having to write for Fury.**

* * *

The teenagers felt awkward as they waited in silence for Fury to return. He did say a couple of hours, yet it felt like three had passed. Vivian had fallen asleep, which everyone was sort of thankful for. The teenagers had introduced themselves, thanks to Shen's more welcoming attitude. He started the introductions, trying to lighten the air.

Vivan remained dead asleep, though she did mutter some random nonsense.

"Don't let the dinosaur go, he has her doll," Vivian spoke in her sleep.

She would then turn over in the chair, probably to get more comfortable, and remain silent for a little bit more. This repeated over and over, the only thing changing was what she said. Ethan found this humorous. He now had something to use against her.

Ethan didn't find himself having a vendetta ever, yet Vivian was a special circumstance. He had a short fuse with her, finding her absolutely irritating. Now he was stuck in a room with her, "for his own safety". Like he felt safe in a room with a chick he wanted to kill and a bunch of other people who didn't even talk.

He decided he probably could have just popped out of there, but he didn't know any of the surroundings outside. He could just pop into some dangerous situation, so teleporting just outside of the room would be dangerous. He didn't know how far from his normal spots were, so he could become so tired it would be dangerous. He was pretty much screwed until Fury came.

Now he was stuck watching he feet and randomly chuckling at Vivian. How boring and irritating. He wasn't the only bored one, Charlie too was bored, though his was out of confusion.

Charlie had no clue why he was there. He didn't know how to bring it up to people he didn't know, and because he was so frazzled by the lack on control on the situation, so he kept quiet. He instead watched the others, hoping for some sign of knowledge from the body actions. Vivian was no luck, neither was Ethan. Shen showed some sign, though Charlie didn't fully trust him. Something about that kid through Charlie off. Then there was the girl sitting quietly looking at her feet. What was her name... Ivory. She looked scared silly, afraid of even looking at anyone. She had lifted her eyes once, though when they met Charlie's, she quickly looked back down. The only other person there was a girl named Rosalia.

Rosalia sat straight across from Charlie. She was staring at the ceiling while her arms crossed across her chest. She had a straight expression across her face; somewhat bland, completely unthrilled by the circumstances. Rosalia would randomly close her eyes and appear to count down from ten, or as far as Charlie could read. She would then open her eyes and pout, like she was disappointed.

"That is it!" shouted Ethan.

"He finally snapped," mumbled Charlie.

"I am going to try to get out of here," said Ethan.

With his shout, Vivian stumbled awake. Ivory jumped and looked at Ethan. Shen didn't really react, though looked towards the wile teen also. Rosalia shook her head.

"It won't work if you are using your powers to escape," said Rosalia.

"What do you mean?" asked Vivian.

Even after a couple of minutes being awake, Vivian was still back to her snappish self.

"Powers don't work in here, Smarty," sarcastically responded Rosalia. "I have been trying the past few hours while you were talking in your sleep."

Vivian clenched her fists, though didn't strike. She seemed confused to the others and soon turned around, as if to admit defeat. Ethan shook his head widely.

"You were just sitting there! I am going to try," said Ethan.

He closed his eyes, ready to try anything. Might as well try, he decided. Though after a couple of minutes just standing there, Ethan opened his eyes and looked at himself.

"Why isn't it working?" he asked.

"They must have the room encased in something that neutralizes powers," pointed out Shen.

"Great," sighed Charlie. "Another thing for our own safety?" 

* * *

Persephone shot up in her bed. Coated in a cold sweat, she was breathing heavily.

"Not again," she panted.

The dream once more, of her burning. Why was she having these dreams? Every night, waking her in the dead of the night, she was tired of them. It was terrifying, replaying it over and over. It never changed. She could never seem to figure it out. Dream counseling, sleep manipulation, nothing worked.

"Why?" she asked.

She rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She had a headache now, one of the many side effects of the dreams.

"You look tired."

The voice shook Persephone. No one else lived with her. Her head darted up, soon allowing her eyes to lay on a shadowy figure.

"I guess you are seeing the dream that Neuro sent you," said the figure.

A deep, masculine voice came from him. Such a voice scared the girl. Soon the figure moved forward, allowing the street light to illuminate his face. A sharp face housing narrow, intimidating brown eyes. His wide smirk startled Persephone.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?!" shouted Persephone, though there was a squeak in her voice.

"I am here to liberate you," said the man.

He walked over to the side of the bed and sat beside the girl. She went to run, but he grabbed her arm. Holding her still, he brought his face only inches to hers.

"I am here to save you," he whispered.

He kissed Persephone on the lips. She went to fight, but soon started to feel drowsy. Soon she was out, her limp body falling in to the arms of the man.

"Good to have you with us darling," he said. 

* * *

**Persephone people. She won't be introduced right away to the group, but they will soon meet up. I am planning on having this only as the first arc of the story, thus having many more later on. What do you think?**

**Questions upon the previous asked... What do you think the power of the creepy man is? What do you think Persephone's power(s) is/are? What do you think Fury wants with the teens?**


	11. Breath of Fresh Air! Wide Awake!

**I messed up. Ethan is Ethan, yet I put him as Evan last chapter. I replaced all Evan's with Ethan so that is fixed. Here is the schedule for this week...**

**Mondy, 14 October 2013**

_**Chapter 9 of Another Heatwave published!**_

**Tuesday, 15 October 2013**

_**Chapter 10 of Another Heatwave published!**_

_**Another Heatwave put on hiatus until Halloween.**_

**Wednesday, 16 October 2013**

_**Publish Chapter 1 of Sunny High if I get enough OC's.**_

**Thursday, 17 October 2013**

_**Break...**_

**Friday, 18 October 2013**

_**Publish Chapter 2 of Sunny High if I get enough OC's.**_

_**Publish... it's a secret!**_

**This chapter will mainly focus on Persephone and her new "friend".**

* * *

Upon waking up, Persephone found herself on a bed, though not her own. Instead of her shabby zebra print sheets, she found herself wrapped in pink satin sheets on a large lit a la polonaise [bed]. Upon sitting up, she found herself to be in new clothes; a white silk gown, simple and classic.

"You are awake," greeted a familiar voice.

Persephone whipped her head back and forth, trying to find him. And soon, there he was, the man from her room. Being in better light, Persephone was able to see him better. He didn't seem so scary, almost geeky. He was scrawny, like no muscles. Though his face... His face remained creepy, being covered by his shaggy brown hair.

"Careful," he said, moving towards her.

Originally leaning against a wall, the man now was walking towards her. Persephone freaked and started to move backwards, ending up hitting the headboard of the bed.

"What am I doing here?" Persephone asked.

The man sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand close to Persephone's leg. She quickly withdrew both to her chest.

"We need you," said the man. "We need you Persephone."

"We?" she asked.

She had only met this man, yet she did slightly remember him saying something about Neuro or something. Was that someone else?

"I am known Gerent and I am the leader of the Sector."

A grin crept on to his face as his hand slid closer to Persephone. Soon she found it on her calf. She felt uneasy, yet while he was answering questions, she would continue to ask them.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"We need you, Persephone," Gerent replied.

He scooted closer, letting his hand climbing up to her shoulder. His face was too close.

"How do you know my name? Why do you need me?" asked Persephone.

But Gerent didn't answer. He just brought his lips closer and closer until he planted another kiss on Persephone's lips. It felt different. She wasn't drowsy anymore, this time she felt warm. She felt drawn to Gerent, wanting to be closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, whispering in her ear.

"Will you please stay with me?" asked Gerent.

Persephone felt strange, beyond strange. She was terrified of Gerent. She didn't want him to be anywhere near her, but she wanted also to be all over him. She was drawn and felt better and better the closer she got. She didn't understand what was wrong with her.

She simply nodded. With this Gerent smiled and went to kiss her ear.

"I am glad, Darling," he whispered in between kisses.

* * *

**Shorty short. See you tomorrow. Please remember to review.**

**Bonus question, what does gerent mean?**


	12. Update 2

So I am creating a visual novel, trying to turn it into an otome game. Way harder than it looks. It is the programming. I have to work on that, while adding a story line, then I will add pictures last. Confusing, but I am pushing forward. I am just getting used to the coding.

I have decided not to give you a real chapter... Sorry, but this will replace chapter 10. This only here to give you information.

I am going to need more characters for Sunny High in order to update on Wednesday. I have received some females and like one male. Though I am not looking at my submissions right now, so I am not entirely sure. I may lower the amount of OC's accepted, in order to start. If that is the case, I may start on Wednesday or update twice on Friday. For those who have submitted a character for this story, whether they were accepted or not, please submit a character. There is a special prize in it for you and your character in this story.

I have no school Thursday or Friday, so looking for to that.

I am going to also publish something that will be a big surprise for those that like to submit characters and likes a certain phone game. I will give you a hint, it will be a new story being published with only a few submissions. But here is a question for you, what game do you think it will be based off of? Another hint, it is a very popular game you can play on the phone.

For that story, I will only accept like two or three OC's.

Sorry about no update today and that you have to wait 17 days for the next chapter, but I promise to put in a lot of work on the Halloween special.

Almost forget, I wanted to give you some information on the characters... Something a behind-the-scenes deal.

-Vivian is a the only open homosexual in the group. While some have quoted to being bisexual and Persephone is even asexual, but Vivian is the only homosexual. Yet she isn't one to through her sexuality in your face.

-Persephone powers are probably not as strong as they are wild. As she hasn't gotten control over them, seeing how she doesn't even know of them yet, that should make easier for someone else to control, right?

-Vivian and Ethan have a major rivalry going on right off the bat. They seem to majorly hate each other, yet it is because they are just two dominate personalities.

-Ivory's past is a major issue for her that needs to be overcome. Though that won't be really shown fully in this arc, you will find it out later. It appears to affect her personality and how she acts around people.

-Shen is starting to become the "mother" of the group. Killing fights between Vivian and Ethan, he will also try to push Ivory to open up about her uncomfortableness, push Charlie to step outside his organized comfort zone, and Rosalia to work past her mask.

-A lot of the characters can come off as villains, which in my mind makes them realistic teens. There are teens out there like Shen, who will be motherly, kind yet stern. But most of them are like either Ethan/Vivian, sort of obnoxious, defiantly loud enough, and protective of themselves, or like Ivory, distant for her own protection and quiet.


	13. Halloween Special

**I am doing a visual novel project for this story, for those that don't know already. The cast list has been chosen...**

**~Persephone, by Sweet as a Unicorn**

**~Ivory, by Headless Gummy Bear**

**~Vivian, by MisterKwizzler**

**~Shen, by Sweet as a Unicorn**

**~Ethan, by GravityPush**

**~Charlie, by missfervent**

**~Rosalia, by TheNightGirl**

**~Gerent, by Sweet as a Unicorn**

**~Lala, by Sweet as a Unicorn**

**~Neuro, by Sweet as Unicorn**

**~Freya, by The Jesteress**

**Only the main will get story... Persephone, Ivory, Shen, Vivian, Ethan, Charlie, Rosalia, and Gerent. Each story will be based around one of the previously mentioned characters. Also, each story will have three endings; Perfect, Normal, and Failure; each gotten there by choosing answers.**

**Now what you have been waiting for, the continuation of Another Heatwave and the wonderful, Halloween Special!**

* * *

"So you have finally done it," stated Vivian.

She turned towards the author with her hands on her hips. As chipper as ever, Vivian had a snide expression across her face.

"You should have updated more," she added.

"Calm down, she was working on the special," commented Shen. "She told people she wanted to concentrate on this."

"Then what about this visual novel shit?" asked Vivian.

"Calm down, Brat," said Ethan.

Vivian sneered at Ethan and plopped down on a nearby comfy chair. Now, with Vivian out of her face, the author could finally see the room she had walked into. A simple living room with enough seating, from the chairs and couches scattered across. The author felt relaxed at the sight of the room, though her tension rose upon seeing the characters of her story also sprawled out across the room.

Vivian, a typical ray of sunshine, was now upset on a large, red chair. Ethan, happy at the small defeat he caused Vivian, sat stretched out on a couch on the other side of the room.

Shen stood beside the door where the author was at. Charlie sat on a couch, observing the scene acting out in front of him. Ivory was sitting in the corner, her nose stuck in a romance novel. The only people the author couldn't find was Rosalia and Persephone.

"At least she is allowing us to talk and be aware of the stories about to happen," stated Charlie.

"Actually, I would also like you guys to comment on the stories," the author added. "I feel like feedback from you guys would make this even more interesting."

"Sweet!" commented Vivian. "Get ready for some input. I hope you made me cool."

The author looked around once more.

"Where is Rosalia and Persephone?" she asked.

The teenagers shrugged.

"Rosalia never came," answered Charlie.

"Persephone did, but she soon ran out before you arrived," replied Shen.

"Okay?" The author was unsure, but she continued. "First story needs to start, I almost forgot that we have a time limit."

Everyone who was standing, well Shen and the author, took their seats. The author gestured for Ivory to come closer. Ivory was unsure, but still did as she was told.

"Let's start with a story featuring Ivory and Charlie," introduced the author. "This story is called '**My Name**'."

* * *

The shadows stretched across the lawn as the sun slowly set. Ivory watched as the light dimmed around her from her seat underneath a tree. Her environment looked even creepier as the day faded.

She sat in the center of a cemetery, an abandoned one to top. With no one there to maintain it, the cemetery had an eerie feeling as it. Moss covered most of the headstones, at least the ones that were not broken.

Why was she even there? The thought continued to run through her mind. She kept having to remind herself it was the result of the Halloween dare received from her friends. What a wuss she was freaking out now. She only had to stay the night. It wasn't like she was in any real danger.

As the sun disappeared, Ivory brought her legs closer to her body. What a terrifying scene she was stuck in.

"I am tired. I am cold. I am going to get back at my friends when this is over," thought Ivory.

The night went on and Ivory refused to move. Soon, possibly from not moving, Ivory grew tired and stared to zone out. With the quietness from the cemetery surrounding her, her eyes started to feel heavy and she soon drifted off to sleep.

BANG!

With a loud boom, Ivory woke startled. She jumped up and looked around.

"~Hello~"

The voice echoed through the cemetery. A chill was sent straight down Ivory's back, causing her to shiver. What was going on? She didn't know. Was she still in a dream? But it felt real, as did those sounds.

"~Please help me~"

The voice sounded like it was crying. Ivory's morals refused to let her leave this alone. She headed towards where she felt the eerie voice was calling from. She wanted to help. It soon lead her to a certain grave.

The head stone was broken so she couldn't see the name and the grass on top of the grave had looked like it had never been mowed. Yet what set this grave from the others surrounding it was that this certain grave had a ghastly glow to it.

"Hello?" Ivory called out.

She looked around, but say no one there. She could have sworn that the voice was coming from around there.

"You asked for help?" she asked.

"Yes."

The reply came from behind her. She jumped in response. Upon turning around, she was face to face with a tall boy. He almost towered over her. He looked down at her with a helpless, emotionless glare.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

She didn't feel completely safe around him, feeling like he looked like one of the boys who used to tease her. Yet there was still a part of her that wanted to see if she could help him. He looked sort of pathetic standing there, like he was about to cave in on himself.

"I don't know who I am," he said.

He started to get closer to her, slowly shortening the distance between them. This made Ivory nervous, so she began to back up. Soon enough she was standing on the grave which was glowing.

"Can you help?" he asked.

Ivory shook her head.

"I am sorry, but I don't know who you are either," she stated.

Still back up, she ran into the head stone. As she was to busy watching the creepy guy, she ended up tripping over it. Upon sinking into the grass, her hand hit something rough. It felt like a rock. Picking it up, she found it to be part of the head stone. It read... "Charlie".

"Who am I? I am alone. I don't like this. I am alone and have no identity," the boy muttered.

Ivory grew scared. She had to take a chance.

"Charlie..." she whispered.

The boy stopped. His expression changed to one that looked like something just clicked.

"My name... Charlie," he said.

Ivory stopped up, ready to run, yet the boy rushed her. He grabbed her arms, squeezing them tightly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I need to run," she thought.

Maybe if she answered...

"I-Ivory," she stuttered.

Suddenly the glow from the grave they stood upon started to expand on to them, causing them to glow also. Ivory started to scream, but Charlie continued to hold on to her.

"Ivory... I am lonely no more," said Charlie.

Charlie moved his hands to hold on to Ivory's.

As seconds passed, Ivory's head started to hurt. Soon enough...

"What is my name?" she asked.

Charlie shook his head.

"Ivory. Stay with me so I can remind you," said Charlie.

Ivory nodded.

"We will never be lonely," stated Charlie. "Never again will I be lonely."

* * *

A pause went through the room.

"I know it wasn't the best I could do-" started the author.

"That wasn't scary!" shouted Vivian.

"For once I agree with the obnoxious girl here," agreed Ethan.

The author continued to be attacked by Vivian and Ethan, both for once agreeing with each other. As this scene continued, Ivory blushed and hid her face by lowering her head. Charlie shrugged off the story.

"It was supposed to come off eerie more so than scary, like Psycho or the Fog," he stated.

"Thanks," said the author, sighing from relief that someone actually came to her aid.

"Who's next?!" asked Vivian.

The author turned to the girl, who was just yelling at her, now who was jumping in her seat. She obviously was hoping for her story next.

"I have a story with three people now," started the author, smiling. "Featuring Vivian, Ethan, and Shen, this is '**Retro Blood Sucker**'."

* * *

Shen rushed down the alley way. He was heavily panting as his feet hit the ground, hard, with every step. Each pound of the footsteps echoed down the empty alley.

"Shen, where are you going?"

The voice followed him, giving off the chilling happiness from the hunt. He panicked at the sound of it, causing him to try to run faster, but he was already to tired. He was straining himself to run the way he was doing so now.

Soon, joining his footsteps, another pair sounded behind him. This pair was slower and sounded almost like a skipping sound.

"Shen?"

The voice was getting closer.

It could have been from him being so scared or his panicking or his lack of energy, but Shen tripped over his own two feet, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Shit!" he cursed.

He rolled over to his butt, looking at the scrapes through his pants. Blood was already starting to appear. Shit was right. When there was blood, more of _them_ appeared.

"Shen, there you are," the voice called calmly.

Suddenly appearing in front of the hurt teen was a feminine silhouette. Upon stepping closer, the shadow turned into an attractive girl. She looked like she stepped out of an 80's B-Grade porno. Her hair was incredibly teased and her make-up was heavy and neon. Her clothing was nothing more than a revealing purple one-piece bathing suit along with pink spiked heels.

"Why are you running?" she asked.

She paused upon seeing the blood on Shen's knees.

"Yum," she said.

Before Shen could even scream, the girl jumped him.

**...**

Vivian walked down the school's hallway with a calm air. Everyone around her was excited for Halloween. But herself... She was not.

She scoffed silently at those dressed in their costumes. Slutty cats, slutty nurses, slutty pizza... Slutty pizza?! Vivian could feel her irritation for those around her growing.

"Young ones are idiots," she thought to herself.

While being in high school, she still looked to her classmates as "young ones".

"The older and more experienced women are so much better for the reason they would never stoop this low to attract someone," she continued to think.

As she went to stop at her locker, a familiar face stopped beside her.

"If it isn't the cynical, obnoxious lesbian," said the boy.

It was Ethan. He was obviously pissed off at something, probably her. Vivian and him had a complex relationship. They both had similar personalities, which ended up conflicting. If it was even slightly different, they probably would be best friends. Vivian usually insults him by stating he will never get laid, while Ethan usually states the obvious in an obnoxious way.

"Get lost moron," said Vivian.

"Going trick-or-treating?" asked Ethan. "You could always dress up as yourself and scare the people out of their candy."

Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I said get lost... How about you find a life," stated Vivian.

Ethan shrugged and left.

"Why he always bugs me," thought Vivian.

Tonight was Halloween night and Vivian didn't have any plans. She thought of quickly buying a costume and go out flirting. All those older dames in their Halloween costumes, it would just be a good time.

Sadly finding a good costume on Halloween was not as easy as she had planned. The only one she could end up finding was a "sexy" vampire costume. Of course it was more sleazy than sexy, but Vivian really couldn't complain. At least she was in costume.

Downtown Chicago was bustling with drunk costumed partiers. She passed them in her costume, yet all she got was a bunch of dudes hitting on her. Not amused.

The street she was on had nothing but frat boys and young, dumb bimbos. She spotted an alley way that cut straight through to the other street. Maybe it was better on that side.

It was a dark alley way, enough to creep her out. She only stopped when she heard a horribly familiar voice.

"Yo," it said.

Turning, she saw a horrible face to match it. Ethan... Of course.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Watching the trash," he said. "It is entertaining."

She sneered at him. She saw him as trash.

"Whatever," she said, about to walk away.

"What? No one to your standards?" he asked, gesturing to her lonely status.

"I have at least had people hit on me, unlike you. Forever alone," she stated.

"Ah, you guys are so funny," said a voice.

The perky voice cut into the two's conversation. The spun around, looking for who talked. The two didn't like each other, but they both **hated** those that interrupted them. If it meant having to work together this once, they would deal with this person. It didn't help that the voice sounding almost like they were ridiculing the two teens.

Suddenly a female stepped out from the shadows. Vivian was sort of turned off by the girl's 80's motif. She looked like she stepped out of a jazz-ercise video. Ethan, however, thought she was slightly cute.

"You guys want to party?" she asked.

"How about no for me," said Vivian, starting to walk away.

Ethan remained motionless, not knowing how to answer. The girl walked up slowly to Ethan and wrapped her arms around him. His back was to Vivian, so when she looked back, all she could see was the girl _kissing _his neck.

"Yo, Ethan," Vivian called out. "Not that I particularly like you, but I don't think you should be hooking up with alley-way-80's-whores."

Ethan didn't react. The girl continued to kiss him. Vivian, though sort of upset she couldn't walk away, went back to stop it. He couldn't say she never did anything for him. As she placed her hand on his shoulder, she shouted.

"Get off of him, Tramp!"

The girl, smiling, back away. When she let go of Ethan, his body became limp and fell to the ground. Blood streamed from his neck.

"What the hell?" screamed Vivian.

The girl started to walk closer to Vivian.

"I'm still thirsty," the girl said with a giggle.

Vivian turned to run, but the girl wrapped her arms around Vivian. One of the girl's hands covered Vivian's mouth from screaming. Soon Vivian felt a sharp pain in her neck and her body started to go cold. It wasn't long before her body went limp. When the girl let Vivian go, she fell to the ground.

"I'm full," cheered the girl. "Thank you for your blood. Don't worry, the pain will disappear soon... Because soon you will be dead!"

A tear fell from Vivian's eye as her vision stared to fade. Her last sight was the girl walking away.

* * *

"Okay, okay. A vampire story... I am fine with that," stated Vivian as the story ended.

"I died in the first few sentences," muttered Shen with disappointment.

Everyone ignored him.

"I thought you would be upset because you died," said Ethan to Vivian.

Vivian pouted and glared at the boy, who in turn just smirked.

"I died," sighed Shen.

Still ignored.

"At least we remained in character," said Vivian.

The author just shook her head.

"I liked it," Vivian reassured.

"As did I," commented Ethan.

Shen sighed and just nodded. He liked it, but he died.

Charlie stood up and walked over to the large window that looked out to the front. Everyone else looked inquisitively at him.

"What's up?" asked the author.

"What happened to Persephone and Rosalia?" asked Charlie.

The author shrugged. She had at first thought Persephone was going to go get Gerent, but it didn't appear that way. And she didn't know why Rosalia would suddenly leave.

"Should we wait for them?" asked Ivory

"Wow, it can talk," mutter Ethan with a sarcastic tone.

Vivian first looked at the poor girl, who was now blushing, and back at Ethan. She glared and punched the guy in the arm, hard enough that it actually made a loud enough sound.

"Ouch!" he said.

Vivian just smirked, happy with her work. Ethan rubbed his bruised arm, pondering how to get back at Vivian. Shen got up and sat between the two; his way of dealing with the situation, splitting them up. Charlie shook his head and turned his attention to Ivory, who still hadn't had her question answered.

"Maybe," he answered, simply.

Ivory nodded, glad to had finally gotten something.

While they waited, the author heard a creaking sound in the ceiling above. She looked up and saw the ceiling actually slightly moving. She jumped up and raced to a wall. Pressing her back to the wall, she didn't break her line of sight of the ceiling.

"What are you so freaked about?" asked Ethan.

The author didn't say anything, instead she pointed. Everyone followed her finger towards the ceiling and saw what had terrified her. Vivian and Ethan paused and started to laugh.

"Fake!" they both cried out.

Shen, however, got up and questionably looked at it. He was slightly shaking, as was Ivory. She too knew it was fake, but it was like how you know haunted houses were fake but still scared you.

"I gonna leave," she stated.

She just needed some air. Charlie nodded.

"I'll go with you. I need some air," said Charlie.

Ivory lightly blushed and the two went to walk to the door. Just than, the door busted open. A green slim monster ran sludged through the door, causing the author, Ivory, and Charlie to stumble back further towards the middle of the room. Vivian and Ethan laughed even harder, though Shen wasn't finding it so humoress. He jumped down and stared at the monster. He couldn't tell if it was real or not.

As the group focused in on the monster, trying to distinguish if it was real or not, the ceiling caved in. As the ceiling fell, as did a mangled body. The group wasn't ready for this and all screamed.

Silence.

Laughter soon echoed through the room. The monster moved and soon the green fabric dropped to the floor. Upon the dropping of the costume, it was revealed to be Persephone. She was in stitches.

More laughter came from the hallway. In walked Rosalia and Gerent. Rosalia's eyes were a bright blue, showing that it was all an illusion. The author was about to yell at them for the ceiling being damaged, but when she looked up, the ceiling was fine. It was like nothing happened.

"You guys were scared!" laughed Gerent.

Vivian was so angry being scared like that, she was almost fuming.

"Blame it on Gerent, it was his idea," stated Rosalia.

Persephone agreed with a nod.

"Whatever," huffed Vivian.

Ethan started to laugh, as did Shen and the author. Ivory sighed with relief that it was indeed fake. She had hidden behind Charlie. If the monster was going to go after her, she was going to use someone bigger as a shield. Charlie was the closest person who fit that bill.

"Well, I guess this is a good time to wrap this up," said the author.

The trio of scarers pouted.

"But we didn't get to hear the stories," they said.

"Serves you right. Maybe you won't try to randomly scare us anymore," said Vivian.

All laughed but the trio, who still pouted.

_Happy Halloween!_

* * *

**So there you go... Because I will be working on the game and other stories, this one may not be updated a whole lot like I was previously doing. I think the next update should be November 3rd, in honour of daylight savings time [that day].**

**I am sorry if either of the shorts was confusing.**

**My Name, Charlie was a ghost who didn't know his name. He grew lonely and would trap in people from the cemetery. In turn, he would steal their memory of their own name and have them stay with him. Ivory was a victim.**

**Retro Blood Sucker, a vampire stuck in an 80's mindset roams the alleys of Chicago. In the beginning, Shen died. Halloween came along and Vivian and Ethan ended up being the next victims.**

**My other stories...**

***Wonderless Challenges, which was also started/updated today [Halloween], will be updated weekly. So next update will be the eighth, meaning every Friday will be an update for this story.**

***Indie Games, which is currently in need of two more OCs, will be updated weekly as well. Once I get all the OC's, I will update every Sunday. Check out the story for more information.**

***(C)Lover, which has just started today, will be updated weekly. Once I get all the OC's, I will update every Tuesday. Check out the story for more information.**

**Happy Halloween!**


	14. Face-To-Face With Fury

**So here is the plan for this story's first arch, it will continue over the next five chapters. That means we will continue on to the next storyline at the real chapter 14. This storyline revolves around **

**Persephone's unknown abilities and the team meeting up with each other. I don't know what I am going to do next storyline, so I will ask you. What do you want to see next?**

* * *

Fury walked in just as the team was ready to kill themselves. As the man with a commanding presence walked in, the teens stopped what they were doing and stared at him. It appeared Vivian was attacking Ethan, while Ivory hid away from the violence. Charlie was leaning against a wall, watching as the scene played out. Rosalia was trying to figure out to use her powers and Shen was trying to calm down the fight.

"What is going on?!" shouted Fury.

Vivian directed her attention from Ethan and soon at Fury. She clenched her fists and rushed up to him. Before he could react, she was in his face, yelling.

"Where are we?!" she said. "I didn't agree to be kidnapped to a room filled with idiots and not able to use my powers!"

Shen quickly grabbed a hold of Vivian's arms and pulled her back. She wiggled out of his grip.

"Get lost, creep!" she shouted.

"Look, I can explain everything if you calm down. I will explain everything to you," said Fury.

* * *

The room Persephone was stuck in soon started to grow on her. At first she felt stiff, afraid to step off the bed. Yet now she freely walked everywhere, though she still was hesitant about those who held her.

Gerent, the man who brought her here after kidnapping her in the middle of the night. He treated her nicely, never hurting her physically or emotionally. Yet there was something off-putting about him. He had taken her and was holding her captive, though he claimed her to be a "guest", not a captive. A guest could leave at anytime, yet she couldn't even leave the room.

She was laying sprawled out across the bed, contemplating her situation. She heard a slow squeak-like sound almost. Sitting up, she looked towards the door. Standing in the door frame was Gerent.

He held two plates filled with food. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to a small table he had set up in the room and placed them down. Taking his seat, he gestured for Persephone to join him.

"How are you doing so far today?" asked Gerent as Persephone walked over to her seat.

She shrugged.

"Same as I was doing early today," she said, a slightly irritated tone emerging.

As Persephone stared at the food on her plate... Steak for lunch... Gerent sighed.

"I am sorry for having to lock you up in this room all-day, every-day, but you need to be safe. This is the safest place for you right now," he said.

"Why wouldn't I be safe at my place?" asked Persephone.

"There are people out there, ready to take advantage of you," explained Gerent.

"Take advantage of me? There is nothing special about me," she pointed out.

"Don't say that. You have a special, hidden power and I will help you find it," Gerent explained.

He ended the conversation with a wicked smile and started to eat. Persephone knew nothing more on the subject would be talked about now, so she began to eat.

Something about Gerent now made her feel uncomfortable. This him reminded her of that one time. The time when she started to feel warm in his arms all of the sudden. She was weary of him before than, but still she wished for him to touch her. They only kissed, but still. After that, Gerent opened up a bit more while still keeping something hidden.

As Persephone picked at her steak, she felt strange. It felt to her that Gerent was hiding something, something big.

* * *

A floating station hidden through panels meant to emulate the sky. Now that was something you didn't hear everyday. The teens' mouths hung open as they listened on.

"As some of you know, you have been called here because of the Avengers," stated Fury.

"Avengers? Like Tony Stark, Thor, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton?" asked Charlie.

Fury rose an eyebrow.

"You seem to know a whole lot," Fury said in a questioning tone.

"When you hear something about a special team during the New York attack, you turn to the source with the most information," explained Charlie. "This source just happened to be the internet... You can find anything and everything on the internet. On a more serious note, why was I kidnapped?"

Fury sighed, knowing that someone was going to ask that sooner or later.

"Yeah, and I was lied to!" snapped Rosalia. "I defiantly was not told I would be in a confined room, unable to use my powers, and put in the middle of a shouting match."

"Okay, how many of you were told that you would be taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters?" asked Fury.

Only Rosalia and Charlie didn't raise their hands.

"Fine, well you were taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters as to join a new group," explained Fury.

"The Avengers was formed to protect the world against the invasion of New York. It was filled with the world's strongest super-powered and super-skilled fighters. This group will be considered the same."

The teens remained silent, waiting for more information. Everyone was absorbed for such words, except for Ethan and Charlie.

Ethan wasn't buying it. He only came because he thought it would be more entertaining than just sitting down and watching idiots. Yet if he was to be on a team with Vivian, he would kill himself. He would probably reject the offer, which there had to be an offer... They wouldn't just force him to join the team.

Charlie wouldn't have came to begin with. He was kidnapped. He didn't have any control in this.

"We choose you all for a specific reason in joining C.R.O.S.S.," stated Fury.

"C.R.O.S.S.?" questioned Ivory.

She had finally spoken up, through everyone off around her. She wished she didn't because she hated how they all turned their attention on her.

"Covert-Ready Official Strategic Superhumans," replied Fury. "Anyway, the reasons..."

* * *

**So there you go... Chapter 10.**


	15. Poor Ivory! Searching Through The Town!

**So I have decided to name this almost completed story-arc, the Starter Arc. I'll announce the next arc's name at the beginning of Chapter 14, when it starts.**

**So previous chapter was actually pretty big.**

**Prelude had 202 words. Chap. 1 had 494 words. Chap. 2 had 564 words. Chap. 3 had 865 words. Chap. 4 had 1015 words. Chap. 5 had 770 words. Chap. 6 had 409 words. Chap. 7 had 768 words. Chap. 8 had 986 words. Chap. 9 had 440 words. Chap. 10 had 1012 words. The Halloween special had 3226 words.**

**So actually the previous chapter (Chapter 10) was the second longest chapter, not including the special. [I don't count the A/N's.] This chapter contains... 1005 words! So there you go.**

**So I have created a Deviant Art account under the same name, Sweet-as-a-Unicorn. Link is on my profile, under my Youtube account. I will be updating it with information on the game, though there is nothing up yet. I will post graphics and give you inside details on the story lines.**

**This continues after chapter.**

* * *

Why they were there... Ivory felt like S.H.I.E.L.D. had over estimated her. Her powers were nothing compared to the others'. She only used it for simple grow-n-sell tactics. If she even tried to use her powers in combat, she feared it would end like back at the dance.

The dance...

Thinking about such topics made her sink further into her self. The others walking beside her didn't notice, but she felt it. If she kept reminding herself about her past, she would sever all bridges to the outside world. Being on a team, she needed those bridges and courage to cross them. So she stuck her trauma to the back of her mind and made herself forget.

_"Your interaction with plants, Ivory you will be a great addition to the team."_

The words Fury said echoed in her mind. Interaction with plants... Man, her powers sounded so pathetic to her. Compared to the other powers of the group, hers sounded like she was just BFF's with plants.

_"I would like to apologize to you Charlie, for my agents kidnapping you. They were suppose to have asked you, not assumed..."_

Fury had apologized to Charlie, for being kidnapped and all. Yet Charlie had still accepted to join the group.

Ivory envied Charlie's strength. He was truly an adult amongst children. While Ethan and Vivian were bickering, Shen was trying to balance everything else, and Ivory was acting all shy, Charlie was observing the situation. He was already figuring out how to act in advanced, knew everything before anyone, and was truly the supreme. Ivory wished to become like him some day... There was something mysterious that drew her... Probably his strength that seemed hidden under his nonchalant demeanor.  
Ivory glanced over at the tall boy walking beside her. As if like he felt the stare, Charlie looked over and carelessly glared at her. Ivory blushed and looked back at her feet, stuttering in her steps.

She couldn't believe she got caught staring. She felt like a freak. Thinking back, it probably did look even more strange that she adverted her eyes so quickly. A friendly smile would have probably been the better response. But after the dance, she had always become sort of awkward when socializing with people, especially boys.

_"Charlie, I am making you the leader of the group; Being the eldest and having such a grip on your powers."_

It was an obvious choice to make Charlie the leader, so Ivory assumed. Besides his cool exterior, he also had a handle of his powers. His powers being able to psychically heal and having dense skin. He had the qualities of a leader that people couldn't help but follow.

_"Ethan with your teleporting..."_

Right then, Ethan was bickering with Vivian as they walked down the street. Ivory wondered why he didn't just poof away from her if he found her so annoying. That was a power Ivory wished she had... Teleporting.

_"And Vivian with your density manipulation."_

That was a power Ivory didn't understand. It was very scientific, she knew that. She remembered hearing about it in Earth Science in 7th grade. But the power sounded far from the simple definitions she somewhat remembered. Yet the power had a name that seemed to match Vivian's personality.

_"Rosalia, your mirage inducement..."_

A mirage was like a mask, right? Ivory hadn't been dealing with school for a while, so she seemed to be pretty clueless with the basics of these words.

Slightly embarrassed by her ignorance, she blushed. Thankfully, yet again, no one noticed.

Yet the power to mask something like that, Ivory seemed to think it fit. Something about Rosalia, she was hiding stuff or at least that was what Ivory gathered.

_"Shen, your contaminant immunity..."_

Now Ivory knew she didn't know what that meant. She had to break it down, and even then she didn't know if she had a full grip on it.

In the end everyone joined the group. Charlie was the leader. Ethan was the scout. Shen was the brains. Vivian and Rosalia the brawlers. And then there was Ivory... She felt left out. Everyone's powers... Everyone in general seemed strong compared to her. She didn't know if she should have accepted to be on the team. She didn't know if she could handle it mentally and physically, yet Fury saw something in her to extend an invitation to C.R.O.S.S.

Ivory shook off the feeling of being a pathetic loser, boosting herself with some pseudo-confidence.  
Now they were walking down the street, looking for their first target. Much to Ivory's distaste, they were thrown straight into a mission. Screw practicing! That is for newbs!

Walking down the Chicago sidewalk, they didn't even know what they were looking for exactly. They got a picture of their target, but without a person's name or a location, they were running around blind.

"Maybe we should split up," suggested Shen.

"Yeah, we are just walking around. People are looking at us like we are punks while we are together," pointed out Ethan.

Ivory had to admit, together the group did look mismatched. She would definitely be scared to see a group of random teens walking towards her. Especially if that group contained Vivian and Ethan fighting and Charlie looking stone cold, almost bored being alive.

"How will we contact each other if we find the target?" asked Charlie.

He seemed distant. Not so cold, as his appearance would suggest; just distant. He appeared to be thinking.

Right as Vivian was about to open her mouth to snap at Charlie, he spoke.

"I have an idea," he said.

He started to speed up his pace, walking in the opposite direction. The team quickly turned around, trying to catch up with his super-speed walk.

"What the frick, man?!" shouted Vivian.

Rosalia rose her hand to silence the girl.

"He is the leader. We should just follow for now," she said. She added, "At least we aren't walking around aimlessly."

* * *

**So I have to warn you that after this chapter, there is tragedy. Sorry in advanced.**

**For those that submitted for Wonderless Challeges, I will reward you soon.**

**I have started a new story, which I previously mentioned, called (C)Lover. It is a Free Realm story that I hope to continue. It is a sorry-for-deleting-a-story story. Information on submitting can be found in the prelude of the story. If you submit, there will be a reward for your character in either this story or that story [(C)Lover].**


	16. There is Something Afoot

**So I got reviews last chapter... *all smiles* :)**

**Headless Gummy Bear, MisterKwizzlers, TheNightGirl, and GravityPush thank you for all of your reviews. Headless Gummy Bear, you will just have to wait until next chapter to find out. **

**MisterKwizzler, them jumping right into the mission isn't at all smart, and that is the reason for the upcoming tragedy.**

**Last chapter the team was running towards something due to Charlie's intuition. That will continue on next chapter. Right now, let's check in on how Persephone is doing. You will also get a look into Gerent's and the Sector's plans.**

* * *

It had been a couple nights since Persephone was taken by Gerent. She wasn't allowed to leave the room, which didn't even have a window. All she had to go by that time was passing was the clock hanging from the wall.

She lounged on the bed, staring at the clock. It was increasingly boring. Just sitting there, day in and day out, left her watching her boredom rising.

Her eye lids started to grow heavier and heavier. Such boredom only caused one thing, sleepiness, which was what was happening now.

"Crap, I was just asleep," she muttered, soon yawning. "Why am I so tired?"

She curled up on the bed and was soon out.

* * *

The door slowly opened and allowed Gerent to peer inside. Upon finding Persephone asleep on the bed, he walked in.

"I wasn't sure my sleep gas could make it under the door and still have such potency," he said.

He slid his arms around Persephone and lifted her up. She was so knocked out that there was nothing that was going to wake her up. He left the room with her.

"It is time to start the plan," he said to the sleeping Persephone.

It wasn't long walking through the hallway, carrying Persephone that they came to a room. He was careful opening the door with the sleeping girl in his arms.

The room was empty, minus a chair sitting in the middle of the grey room. He sat the girl on the chair and used some rope that was sitting in the hallway in front of the room to tie her up.

He peered into her clear, innocent face. She was so unknowing that it made Gerent laugh. He place his hand on her cheek.

"So cute," he said. "I am so glad you will be able to help us get the respect we deserve."

He brought his face close to hers, resting his forehead on hers.

"Your powers will help us with our accomplishment," he continued. "And if you survive, you can be one of us."

He lowered his hand. Soon he withdrew and just stared at Persephone.

"I'll see you as soon as you are awake," he said.

He left the room.

* * *

**So there was the chapter. Not very impressed with its length. I just wanted to give you an idea where next chapter, which will be much longer, is going. I hope you recognize what is happening.**

**I need one more character for my Pokemon story, a female. Please check out my story.**

**I also need characters for (C)Lover [Free Realm fic] and Indie Games [Game Dev Story fic].**


End file.
